A lead frame like a semiconductor chip is one of components included in a semiconductor package. The lead frame serves as both a wire for connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit and a supporting form for mounting the semiconductor chip and fixing the same at a static state.
A conventional lead frame is manufactured by a pre-plating method. According to the pre-plating method, a lead frame is pre-plated with plural metal layers which have an excellent wettability at soldering processes so that lead plating process is not required to outer lead frame of the semiconductor package at post treatment. Herein, wettability related to mold compound adhesion and moisture performance is measure of how well the solder joins the device lead or terminal to a board. Thus, it is possible to manufacture a no-lead or leadless semiconductor package.
The pre-plating method without the lead plating process may reduce some fabrication steps at the post treatment as well as have an advantage to prevent environmental contamination.
However, since a lead frame is plated with high-priced metals, cost of production for semiconductor package manufactured by the pre-plating method increases.